Mannequin
by isatis2013
Summary: Une nouvelle mission de garde du corps...
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle histoire ?

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour ses encouragements ! (et pour le titre !)_

Reese pénétra dans la bibliothèque d'un pas léger.

-« Bonjour Finch, le petit déjeuner est avancé » annonça t'il joyeusement.

-« Bonjour M Reese, vous semblez d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui » sans pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé.

-« En effet. Il fait beau et tout va bien ». _Et je suis heureux d'être là avec vous_ ajouta t'il en lui-même.

-« Bien. Prêt à vous mettre au travail alors ? »

-« Toujours prêt Finch ! »

-« Notre nouveau numéro : Sarah Wellers, 19 ans, mannequin sous contrat avec plusieurs agences »

Finch accrocha la photo d'une très jolie fille brune, de grands yeux verts pétillants, un sourire malicieux, paraissant plus jeune que son âge.

-« Un air naturel étonnant pour qui exerce cette profession » commenta Reese.

-« Un parcours classique » repris Finch, « repérée à 15 ans par des chasseurs de tête… »

-« Elle fait ce métier depuis 4 ans ? » l'interrompit Reese étonné.

-« En effet ? »

-« Etrange qu'elle ait toujours l'air aussi naturelle, cette profession rend plutôt blasée ».

Finch fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire et continua

-« Un père chef d'équipe dans le bâtiment, une mère au foyer, un frère ainé, Joey, qui travaille avec leur père comme électricien et une jeune sœur de 8 ans, Alyson. Pas de petit ami connu. Pas d'antécédent ou de quelconques problèmes d'addiction connus. Elle semble plutôt « sage » hésita Finch cherchant le bon terme. « Elle doit désespérer les paparazzi. »

-« Bien, reste à trouver un moyen de l'approcher ».

-« C'est déjà fait M Reese ».

-« Je vous ai fait embaucher comme garde du corps. Vous commencez dans deux heures. »

-« Evidement, la meilleure place pour une surveillance rapprochée. Vous avez trouvé la meilleure solution, comme d'habitude Finch ».

Reese se tourna vers son partenaire et lui sourit.

Oh _Ce_ sourire ! Finch frissonna mais resta impassible, attentif à ce que Reese ne remarque rien.

-« Disons que le précédent garde du corps de Miss Wellers avait besoin de vacance et que vous avez été chaudement recommandé ».

-« Ce que je disais » rétorqua Reese, « une solution à tout ».

-« C'est en effet la fonction la plus indiquée pour rester au plus près d'une personne ».

John songea alors combien il aurait adoré devenir le garde du corps de son patron et il serait resté le plus proche possible, vraiment proche….

Son sourire s'élargit à cette pensée.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, Finch l'interpella :

-« Oh et M Reese…. »

-« Soyez prudent ! » l'interrompit joyeusement l'ex agent.

-« Hum, si vous me volez mes répliques » grogna l'informaticien l'air faussement outragé.

-« Oh non Harold, juste cette fois. Je préfère quand ça viennent de vous ! » Affirma John et cette fois il quitta la bibliothèque, laissant Finch heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _-Bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'imagine_ songea t'il.

OoooooooooO

John patientait dans le hall de la grande maison ancienne, propriété de leur numéro, lorsqu'il s'entendit interpeller :

-« John Randall N'es ce pas ? »

Reese dévisagea le petit homme campé devant lui, costume beige, chaines, bagues, lunettes noires et cigare, _au choix une certaine image de la réussite ou un cliché soigneusement entretenu_ pensa t'il

-« Je suis l'agent de Miss Wellers. Vous m'avez été chaudement recommandé » ajouta t'il en le dévisageant avec insistance. « Je ne vous trouve pas très musclé pourtant » soupira l'agent.

Reese fronça les sourcils mais garda le silence.

-« Je compte sur vous pour veiller à la sécurité de mon meilleure mannequin » .

-« Je suis là pour ça » répondit sobrement Reese, que ce personnage haut en couleur commençait a agacé légèrement.

-« Miss Wellers a reçu des menaces et je prends cela très au sérieux » déclara l'agent sur le ton de la confidence.

-« Je veillerai ».

-« Tant mieux. Voyez vous Miss Wellers ne se souci pas assez de sa sécurité et … »

Un bruit de pas retentit dans l'escalier et l'agent cessa ses confidences.

Sarah Wellers fit son apparition. Vêtue d'une simple robe couleur perle, les cheveux dénoués, sans autre bijou qu'un pendentif et à peine maquillée, la simplicité de son apparence était l'exacte antithèse de celle de son agent et Reese retint un sourire, amusé par la contradiction.

-« Ah Sarah voici John Randall votre nouveau garde du corps » annonça Brent.

-« Miss Wellers » Salua Reese.

-« Bonjour M Randall », la jeune fille l'examina en souriant puis déclara le fixant droit dans les yeux :

-« Brent est persuadé que j'ai besoin des services d'un gardien. Soit, je veux bien vous embaucher pour lui faire plaisir, mais j'aimerai mettre les choses au point tout de suite ».

Reese se raidit imperceptiblement, attendant la suite.

-« Je ne veux pas gêner votre travail aussi j'accepte que vous me suiviez et je vous préviendrez de tout mes déplacements, et même je suis prête à écouter vos conseils, pas forcement pour les suivre mais je sais écouter » précisa t-elle. « En échange je ne veux pas d'un chien de garde toujours collé derrière moi et qui fait fuir tout ceux qui tente de m'approcher ».

-« Sarah ! » brama Brent.

-« Ce sont mes conditions » répliqua la jeune fille.

Reese hocha la tête.

-« Cela me convient parfaitement. Il n'est pas absolument nécessaire de « rester coller » à une personne pour assurer efficacement sa protection »

Sarah parue soulagée et lui tendit la main.

-« Alors nous sommes d'accord ! »

Reese lui rendit sa poignée de main

-« Eh bien allons-y. D'abord je vais au dispensaire. »

Cette annonce provoqua une nouvelle tempête de protestations de son agent.

-« Sarah, ce n'est pas raisonnable, ce… ce « lieu » n'est pas sécurisé et vous y aller tout les mardis à la même heure. Faire un don serait bien suffisant. »

La jeune fille haussa épaules.

-« Nous en avons déjà parlé Brent, je ne changerai pas d'avis »

-« C'est dangereux » pleurnicha Brent.

Sarah se tourna vers John.

-« M Randall, pensez vous que ce soit dangereux de fréquenter les dispensaires ? »

C'était un test évidement.

-« Je pense que vous avez tort de vous rendre au même lieu, le même jour, à la même heure chaque semaine, mais que vous avez raison de fréquenter les dispensaires » affirma Reese le regard franc.

Sarah le regarda, plissant les yeux comme un chat, un large sourire illumina son visage.

-« Vous m'approuvez ? Vous êtes l'un des rares ! Décidément vous me plaisez John, nous allons bien nous entendre ! »

« En avant !» ajouta t'elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Brent leur jeta un regard noir et la suivit.

Reese s'attarda un instant sachant son partenaire à l'écoute.

-« Cette fille est pétillante Finch. Un vrai feu follet »

-« Il semble qu'elle ne manque pas de caractère en effet » commenta Finch.

-« Et vous aviez raison : elle est vraiment très jolie ! »

Il coupa la communication pour rejoindre la voiture.

Finch n'avait de toute façon pas envie de répondre. _« Elle est vraiment très jolie ! »_ Il senti un sentiment de jalousie l'envahir devant l'enthousiasme de cette appréciation. D'autant qu'il ne pouvait la contredire.

OoooooooooO

Reese suivait des yeux leur numéro qui évoluait dans le dispensaire comme si elle était chez elle, distribuant un mot aimable à chacun, plaisantant avec les bénévoles.

A un moment elle fit irruption devant lui, un verre de citronnade à la main.

-« Vous devez avoir soif ? »

-« Merci, mais je suis en service » plaisanta t'il

-«Dans ce cas je veillerai à ce que vous ne fassiez pas d'heure supplémentaires, je ne voudrais pas vous voir mourir de soif » répondit-elle espiègle.

Au bout de deux heures, elle se décida enfin à partir.

-« Nous rentrons John. Je peux vous appelez John ? ».

-« Bien sur Miss Wellers ».

-« Sarah s'il vous plaît, dans ce milieu tout le monde emploi le prénom de l'autre ».

-« Je n'en fais pas vraiment parti » rétorqua Reese.

-« Hum oui c'est vrai. Bon choisissez comme il vous plaira mais sachez que je ne prendrai pas l'utilisation de mon prénom pour un manque de respect » trancha t'elle.

-« Cela risquerait juste d'être trop familier vis-à-vis de votre fonction M Reese » commenta Finch sans réfléchir.

Reese s'étonna.

-« Vous êtes en ligne Finch ? », il était pourtant certain d'avoir raccroché.

Finch avait regretté ses paroles sitôt prononcées, son partenaire n'était pas censé se rendre compte qu'il avait réactivé la communication discrètement pour l'écouter, perturbé par l'enthousiasme de l'ex agent.

-« Mauvaise manipulation » marmonna l'informaticien.

Heureusement pour lui Reese du se reconcentrer sur leur cliente.

Ils étaient parvenus à la voiture.

-« La prochaine étape est l'inauguration d'une nouvelle boutique en ville, bien moins intéressant que ce que nous venons de faire » soupira Sarah, « mais il faut bien travailler un peu ! ».

Arrivé à la boutique, John pris position tandis que Sarah, dument revêtue de la tenue maison, s'appliquait à remplir ses engagements. Il laissa ses pensées revenir en arrière _« mauvaise manipulation »_ … comme si Harold était capable d'en commettre une ! Cette pensée le laissa perplexe.

Trois longues heures plus tard, Sarah soupira de soulagement en reprenant place dans la voiture :

-« Enfin ! Je déteste ce genre de manifestations, il ne s'y trouve que des gens superficiels et guindés ».

Reese ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

-« Vous trouvez que je détonne pas vrai ? ».

-« Je l'admets » concéda t-il.

-« Dans ce métier ce que j'aime ce sont les photos et les défilés, mais les à côtés », elle eu une moue dégoutée. « C'est pour cela que j'aime autant fréquenter les dispensaires ou les refuges, ça me permet de garder les pieds sur terre ».

-« C'est une bonne attitude ».

-« Dites ça à Brent ! ».

Elle se redressa sur le siège et se pencha vers John qui se tourna vers elle anticipant son mouvement.

-« Et vous vous êtes doué pour ce boulot ! »

-« Merci » hésita Reese, un peu décontenancé,

-« Oui, j'ai déjà eu des gardes du corps, alors je sais de quoi je parle. Vous êtes le premier qui me donne l'impression d'être protégé en restant invisible, et j'adore votre façon de surveiller les lieux, on dirait que vous avez un scanner dans la tête, c'est … presque flippant ! »

-« Merci, je prends cela pour un compliment ».

-« Faites donc » répliqua la jeune fille en riant.

OoooooooooO

Reese se dirigea vers la cuisine conformément aux instructions, puis emporta son plateau dans le logement qui lui avait été attribué où il pourrait tranquillement contacter son partenaire pour lui faire son rapport.

-« Franchement Finch, je ne vois pas qui pourrait en avoir après cette fille » jugea Reese lorsqu'il lui eu narré les derniers événements,

-« Moi non plus M Reese »

La voix de l'informaticien était tendue, différente, et cela n'échappa pas à la perspicacité de son partenaire.

-« Quelque chose vous dérange Finch, vous êtes tendu ? »

Finch se raidit. Il devait se reprendre, il devenait perceptible

-« Du tout M Reese. Je m'interroge sur la menace tout comme vous »

Mais en dépit de sa réflexion un instant plus tôt, il ne résista pas à l'envie d'ajouter :

-« Mais pour vous cela semble bien se passer ».

Reese s'étonna

-« Pour l'instant. Qu'es ce qui vous fait dire cela ? » Interrogea t-il

-« Rien. Je vous trouve juste particulièrement enthousiaste envers Miss Weller »

C'était dit sur un ton vaguement agressif et cette fois Reese se sentit vraiment perplexe.

-« C'est quelqu'un de bien » puis il ajouta taquin : « Pas d'inquiétude Harold, je ne vais pas vous laissez tomber pour un emploi de garde du corps »

-« J'espère bien M Reese » rétorqua aussitôt Finch d'un ton aigre. Il regretta aussitôt ces paroles trop rapides mais il était trop tard pour les retirer

-« Heu Finch, je plaisantais ».

-« Bien évidement. Vous devriez terminer votre dîner et prendre du repos M Reese, vous avez du travail qui vous attend demain si j'en crois le planning de… notre numéro. »

Et il raccrocha brusquement laissant Reese stupéfait de son attitude.

 _« Notre numéro »_ Finch employait toujours les identités d'habitude, sans parler de son ton. Reese se rappela également sa réaction quelques heures plus tôt qualifiée de « mauvaise manipulation ».

L'ensemble mis bout à bout. Pour un peu il l'aurait cru jaloux. L'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit, perturbante, « Jaloux » murmura t-il.

Mais la jalousie découle d'un autre sentiment, es ce que Finch ?

Reese sursauta, il avait du manquer quelque chose !

Lui-même savait depuis quelques temps la nature de ses sentiments pour l'informaticien. Il l'avait compris en analysant la dépendance toujours plus forte qui le reliait à son énigmatique patron et il avait accepté cette idée avec philosophie. Considérant qu'aimer est un sentiment trop précieux pour être rejeté lorsqu'il se présente. C'est exprimer ce sentiment qui s'avère particulièrement compliqué, il en avait fait l'amer expérience avec Jessica. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur cette fois.

La différence c'est que la première fois il avait tout gâché en refusant de s'exprimer et il avait tout perdu. Cette fois ce serait de tout avouer qui gâcherait tout et lui ferait tout perdre. Alors il était bien décidé à se taire.

-« A moins bien sur » murmura t-il tout bas. Si seulement il pouvait penser comme lui, éprouver la même chose…

Parfois il lui arrivait de douter. Certains mots, certains indices. Seulement il était difficile de savoir si c'était la réalité ou son imagination interprétant les signes selon son point de vue.

Reese soupira, décidant de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur leur mission.

OoooooooooO

Une séance photo dans un grand hôtel était au programme le lendemain.

Sarah et John furent conduits dans l'une des suites afin que la jeune femme puisse être coiffée et maquillée. Puis elle rejoignit le salon. Les changements de vêtements, eux, auraient lieu dans une petite pièce aménagée en loge à coté des salons. Reese avait soigneusement inspecté les lieux et exerça une surveillance discrète durant toute la séance. Celle-ci se déroula sans problème. Deux heures plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers la suite pour récupérer les affaires de Sarah.

John marchait devant et stoppa immédiatement la jeune femme lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la porte de la suite avait été fracturée.

-« Restez ici » ordonna t-il

Il pénétra prudemment dans la suite et s'arrêta sur le seuil consterné.

-« Sarah il vaut mieux que vous n'entriez pas ».

Trop tard, la jeune fille le bouscula et s'avança dans la pièce avant de stopper net, choquée

-« Oh mon dieu » souffla t-elle

John recula et chuchota

-« Finch la chambre a été complètement fouillée, tout est sans dessus dessous »

-« Je vois M Reese, je viens d'accéder à la webcam et j'ai un assez bon aperçu des dégâts »

-« Celui qui a fait ça cherchait quelque chose ».

-« J'ai prévenu le service de sécurité de l'hôtel. Je vais essayer d'accéder aux bandes de surveillance des caméras du couloir ».

-« Bien »

John s'approcha de Sarah

-« Ca va aller ? »

-« C'est incroyable » bredouilla t-elle

Le chef de la sécurité débarqua à cet instant.

-« Quel carnage ! » s'exclama t-il

Se tournant vers Sarah qui continuait d'errer dans la pièce les yeux vagues.

-« Vous manque t-il quelque chose ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, tout est… » Son regard accrocha un coin du placard, « le sac a disparu ».

-« Quel sac ? ».

-« Celui contenant la lingerie que je devais porter pour ma prochaine séance photo. J'étais passée le prendre ce matin pour passer d'une séance à l'autre sans faire de détour ».

-« Un fétichiste » grommela le chef de la sécurité.

Reese ne répondit pas. Il avait remarqué l'absence du sac lui aussi mais il ne croyait pas à un vol d'opportunité.

Le chef de la sécurité se tourna vers lui.

-« Vous devriez l'emmener, je vais demander qu'on lui prépare une autre chambre si elle veut se changer ».

John hocha la tête pour approuver et le regarda s'éloigner

-« Venez Sarah il ne faut pas rester ici ».

La jeune femme leva les yeux sur lui, elle avait un regard traqué qui lui rendait sa jeunesse. John hésita puis lui tendit la main « Venez là » dit -il en l'attirant vers lui.

Sarah se blottit contre lui et éclata en sanglot.

Reese réalisa qu'elle n'était sans doute pas aussi indifférente qu'elle le paraissait face aux menaces

-« Allez y, pleurez, les larmes sont un bon remède contre le stress »

-« Je vais…, hoqueta la jeune fille, je vais ruiner votre costume »

John sourit, stoïque

-« J'en ai d'autre ne vous en faite pas ».

Il garda son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme en attendant qu'elle se calme. Il se sentait perturbé, consoler un numéro n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

Sarah se calma, elle leva la tête :

-« Là vous êtes plus un baby sitter qu'un garde du corps ».

-« Disons que je m'adapte selon les besoins » répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Un sourire franc, clair, qui rassura la jeune femme et lui fit du bien, mais qui sembla une torture à l'observateur qui n'avait rien manqué de toute cette scène.

Finch s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. John semblait vraiment apprécier la compagnie de Sarah, trop à son goût. Un sentiment de jalousie lui serra le cœur, d'autant plus douloureux qu'il ne pouvait être apaisé.

-« Finch, Sarah est installée dans une autre chambre le temps de se démaquiller et de se changer. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit en sécurité dans cet hôtel. Avez-vous accès à cette chambre également ? »

Pas de réponse.

-« Finch, vous êtes là ? »

Un instant de flottement, Finch se reprit réalisant que John attendait sa réponse.

-« Oui M Reese, j'ai suivi les événements ».

John fronça les sourcils. A nouveau, il détectait ce quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le ton de son partenaire.

-« Un problème Finch ? Vous avez d'autres infos ? »

-« Non »

Cette fois John fut convaincu que quelque chose n'allait pas, ça ne ressemblait pas à l'informaticien de lui faire des réponses aussi succinctes.

-« Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas ? ».

Finch se mordit la lèvre. Il réalisait le danger de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas réagir ainsi mais il lui était impossible de s'en empêcher, conscient pourtant que cela bloquait la communication entre eux. Pire : cela éveillait l'attention de l'ex agent déjà bien trop soupçonneux !

-« Il n'y a rien de nouveau » dit-il finalement, « Je pense aussi que nous devrions chercher un endroit plus sur pour Miss Wellers. Je vais continuer à examiner les bandes. Je vous rappelle plus tard. Il coupa aussitôt la communication, laissant Reese plus perplexe que jamais.

 _-« C'est réussi »_ soupira Finch _« qu'es ce qui m'arrive de réagir ainsi ! Le connaissant il va tout analyser. Hors de question qu'il découvre la vérité !, il ne doit pas connaître mes sentiments pour lui »._

Il se secoua : il devait se reprendre et ce qui venait de se produire ne devait plus jamais arriver !

Il se réinstalla, cherchant à accéder aux bandes de vidéo surveillance, tout en observant l'écran donnant sur la chambre.

Reese revint vers Sarah

-« Si vous avez terminé il vaudrait mieux rentrer. Votre maison est plus sûre que ce lieu ».

-« Je ne peux pas manquer ma prochaine séance photo ».

-« Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez plus votre sac ».

-« Dans ce cas il va falloir repasser à la boutique ».

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir au dessus de la fausse cheminée.

-« Quoiqu'avec cette tête là je risque de tuer le photographe » ironisa t'elle en voyant son visage rougit et ses yeux bouffis par les larmes.

John s'approcha, son visage apparut dans le miroir.

-« Rien qu'un peu de maquillage ne puisse arranger je suppose », hasarda t'il pour réconforter la jeune fille, « vous êtes toujours très jolie, il suffit juste de réparer les dégâts ».

La jeune femme se retourna et lui sourit

-« Merci John !, vous êtes un ange » affirma t'elle en lui posant un baiser sur la joue, « en tous cas vous savez comment remonter le moral des gens ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et s'y enferma dans le but de commencer à « réparer les dégâts ».

John pensa que cette fille était encore bien jeune mais qu'elle reprenait vite le dessus et cela valait mieux, car il pressentait que cette histoire n'en resterait pas là.

Puis sa pensée revint vers Harold et son comportement étrange quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _Pas juste quelques minutes en fait, plutôt depuis le début de cette mission_ songea t-il. Une mission de routine pourtant, qu'es ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

John s'installa près de la fenêtre. Son visage trahissait ses interrogations. Expression soucieuse qui n'échappa pas à Finch, toujours devant ses écrans, et qui n'avait rien manqué des derniers événements, les propos réconfortant de son partenaire et le baiser de Sarah, chaste mais qui sait s'il n'en amènerait pas d'autre qui le seraient moins ?

Finch pensa que quelque chose se nouait entre ces deux là et en souffrait. Cette fille était bien trop belle. Si seulement elle avait pu être hautaine ou désagréable ! Mais non elle était gentille et généreuse. Tout pour plaire en fait ! Comment pouvait-il lutter contre ça ?

Il soupira et pria pour cette mission se termine vite, très vite !

La séance photo fut finalement reportée, Brent ayant été averti et ayant débarqué à l'hôtel comme John et Sarah le quittait. Il poussa des cris d'orfraie devant l'apparence de Sarah et appela derechef pour reporter la séance sinon « c'était la ruine assurée ».

Sarah n'insista pas. La journée avait été mouvementée et elle se sentait épuisée.

-« Au fond j'ai bien besoin de repos. Et demain je fais une pause pour assister au mariage d'une amie » s'exclama t'elle se réjouissant à l'avance. Elle commença à gravir l'escalier quand une idée l'interpella

-« Oh John, vous avez un costume adapté pour vous fondre dans la foule d'un mariage ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Prêt à toute les situations pas vrai ? »

-Reese sourit et ne répondit pas. Heureusement que Finch avait prévu toute les éventualités en préparant son sac.

OoooooooooO


	2. Chapter 2

_L'histoire continue avec un peu de suspens…_

 _Merci Nourann et Jade181184 pour vos commentaires_

 _Et bien sur Merci à Paige0703 pour ses encouragements !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

La salle était pleine d'invités, c'était incontestablement un beau mariage.

-« Le problème c'est que, comme Sarah l'avait deviné, elle focalise l'attention sur elle au détriment des mariés » commenta Reese,

-« C'était prévisible M Reese »

-« Du nouveau de votre côté Finch ? »

-« Non rien. Les bandes vidéo n'ont rien données mais la police estime que le voleur est passé par la fenêtre. Et la webcam de la chambre n'était pas activée avant mon intervention.

J'ai enquêté sur le passé de toutes les personnes de son entourage. Je n'ai rien de concluant. Même chez ses concurrentes éventuelles, rien de suspect. »

-« C'est trop lisse ».

-« Surtout dans ce milieu ».

John interrompit la conversation.

-« Excusez moi Finch, je crois que le devoir m'appelle ».

Sarah s'était isolée dans un coin, visiblement perturbée.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » questionna Reese, en alerte, « vous semblez… contrarié ? » il avait failli dire triste mais il ne voulait pas paraître trop familier.

-« Non tout va bien merci ».

La tristesse dans son regard démentait clairement son affirmation.

-« Ok » répondit simplement Reese pour ne pas paraître trop curieux.

 _Apparemment je ne suis entouré que de personnes secrètes_ songea t-il pensant à son patron

Sarah paru réfléchir un instant puis demanda

-« John avez vous déjà été amoureux d'une personne qui ne vous était pas destiné ? »

-« Pardon ?» répliqua Reese surprit.

-« Oui amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'était pas pour vous ? » insista t-elle

John la regarda hésitant, elle avait manifestement besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais il n'était pas sur d'être la bonne personne.

Sarah pris son silence pour un refus, elle ajouta vivement :

-« Excusez moi, je suis désolée, c'est personnel… »

-« Oui ça m'est arrivé » l'interrompit Reese.

-« Oh » souffla Sarah. Elle hésita puis poursuivit « alors vous pourrez me comprendre. En voyant Mick et Beth tout à l'heure, tellement heureux ensemble, ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs. Ridicule nostalgie ! » Se moqua t'elle.

-« Pas si ridicule si ce sont de bons souvenirs ».

-« Pas vraiment en fait. Pour mes dix huit ans je suis rentrée chez moi, je voulais les fêter avec ma famille, au grand désespoir de Brent !

J'ai retrouvé une cousine, qui a toujours été ma meilleure amie et elle m'a présentée son fiancé Paul. Je crois que j'ai compris au premier regard qu'il était celui que j'attendais et le pire, c'est qu'il a ressenti la même chose au même moment. Il me l'a avoué. »

-« Mais c'était le fiancé de votre amie ».

-« Oui. En fait, ça n'allait pas très fort entre eux, même bien avant mon arrivée, mais il n'en était pas moins son fiancé. Je l'ai repoussé et je suis rentrée à New York sans lui dire ce que je pensais vraiment. »

-« Et vous le regrettez ? ».

-« Il ne passe pas un jour sans que je le regrette » soupira Sarah.

-« Peut être n'est-il pas trop tard ? » hasarda Reese, en qui cette histoire éveillait d'étranges échos.

-« Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu stupide tout ça ».

-« Ce qui est stupide c'est de laisser passer une chance d'être heureux » répondit Reese se basant sur sa propre expérience.

-« Mais vous John ? Vous avez saisi votre chance ? »

-« Non » reconnu t-il songeant à Jessica.

-« Alors vous êtes comme moi ».

-« Non, je suis pire encore » souffla t-il

-« Pire ?»

John eu un sourire désabusé.

-« Disons que je suis un récidiviste »

-« Pourquoi ? »

Il hésita, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de s'exprimer ainsi.

-« Disons que j'ai eu une première chance et que je ne l'ai pas saisi et rien ne pourra être réparé.

Mais apparemment je n'ai pas retenu la leçon, j'ai eu une autre chance avec quelqu'un de précieux pour moi ».

-« Et vous ne l'avez pas saisi non plus ? »

-« Non ».

-« Et c'est irréparable cette fois aussi ? ».

-« Non. Mais c'est… très compliqué ».

-« Je vois. Rien n'est jamais simple dans ce domaine » soupira Sarah

-« Mais je crois que nous sommes tout les deux des idiots » ajouta t'elle retrouvant un sourire « et nous ferions bien d'essayer de changer ça vous ne croyez pas ? »

-« Ce serait une bonne idée sans doute».

Avant que Sarah ne puisse répondre, Brent vint les interrompre.

-« Sarah ! Voyons les invités t'attendent »

-« Brent puis je te rappeler que cette fête est un mariage et que je ne suis pas la principale intéressée ? »

-« Non mais tu es l'invité d'honneur ! bien plus importante que la plupart des gens présents» affirma t-il avec suffisance.

-« En ce cas je vais aller saluer les mariés et m'éclipser, c'est leur journée et il n'est pas question que je leur vole la vedette ! »

-« Sarah ! » brama Brent.

-« C'est non négociable » trancha la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers ses hôtes.

-« Et vous êtes d'accord avec ça ? » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Reese

-« Cette fille ruinera sa carrière avec ses scrupules ! » Brent s'éloigna en protestant mécontent, grognant contre le caractère singulier de sa principale recrue.

-« Quel univers de fou ! » souffla Reese. _Au moins la journée se termine._

Il décida de rappeler Finch et se rendit compte alors que la ligne n'était pas coupée. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt, Finch était-il à l'écoute ? Et qu'avait-il entendu ?

A l'autre bout de la ligne Finch retenait son souffle. Il n'avait pas manqué une parole de la conversation.

Quand Reese s'était excusé il avait amorcé le geste pour couper la communication, mais interpellé par la question de Sarah il n'avait pu se résoudre à raccrocher. Il voulait savoir et il n'avait pas été déçu !

Maintenant son esprit se focalisait sur une seule interrogation « qui est la seconde chance de John ? »

-« Finch ? »

L'informaticien sursauta. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, quelle attitude allait-il adopter ?

-« Finch vous êtes là ? » il pouvait sentir la tension dans la voix de l'ex agent.

 _-« Pourquoi ? S'interrogea t-il, la crainte que j'ai tout entendu ? »._

Il prit sa décision.

-« Oui M Reese ? ».

-« Heu Finch, l'après midi se termine, nous allons rentrer ».

-« Bien ».

-« Finch vous…, John hésita, vous étiez à l'écoute ?, je veux dire il y a quelques minutes ? »

La tension en augmentation dans sa voix.

-« Pas vraiment M Reese, je l'avoue, vous aviez interrompu la conversation. Ai-je manqué quelque chose ? »

-« Non pas du tout » répondit précipitamment l'ex agent, et le soupir soulagé qu'il émit n'échappa pas à l'informaticien.

-« Rien d'important » insista Reese.

Il avait craint que l'informaticien n'ai entendu la conversation, ce qui l'aurait conduit à analyser les informations et peut être mis en danger son secret. Même s'il doutait parfois. Finch ne devait pas réaliser ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, cela briserait leur liens et John savait que cette fois, il ne supporterait pas la séparation.

OoooooooooO

Rentrée tôt de la fête, Sarah décida de sortir pour se changer les idées.

-« Je vais m'amuser un peu, c'est bon pour le stress » affirma t'elle « Vous me suivez Jhon ? »

-« Bien sur » et il ajouta moqueur « et ne vous inquiétez pas des heures supplémentaires, j'ai pris le temps de boire ».

Le rire joyeux de Sarah résonna dans l'escalier.

La jeune femme attendait à côté de la voiture sur le parking de la discothèque. Ses amis devaient l'y rejoindre.

-« Nous sommes devant la discothèque Finch. La surveillance dans ce genre d'endroit est loin d'avoir ma préférence » commenta Reese pour son partenaire, « trop bruyant et trop peuplé ».

-« J'ai accès aux caméras à l'intérieur de la salle ».

-« Bien votre soutien me sera précieux si je la perd dans cette foule ».

Finch grommela.

-« Vous dites ? » interrogea Reese.

-« Je disais juste que cela n'arrive jamais ».

-« ? »

-« Que vous perdiez la piste d'un numéro » précisa l'informaticien.

-« Votre confiance me touche Harold »

Finch resta muet.

Reese ressentit à nouveau cette sensation de non dit

Il cherchait un moyen de relancer la conversation lorsqu'il aperçu un groupe s'approchant de Sarah.

-« Finch je reste connecté, vous pourrez entendre le nom des invités ».

-« Compris M Reese »

Comment il s'y attendait venant d'elle, Sarah fit les présentations.

-« John voici mes amis :

Mélanie Anderson, Sylvia et Tom Davis et Jack Wilson.

John est mon nouveau garde du corps. »

Mélanie émit un sifflement « Celui là est vraiment mieux que l'ancien, tu gagne au change ma grande ! »

-« Carrément » renchérit Sylvia,

-« Hé les filles, un peu de discrétion ! »

-« Désolé Sarah, mais moi quand la vue est agréable j'en profite ! » affirma Mélanie

-« Suffit Mélanie, je crois que Tom et Jack ne vont pas apprécier ».

-« Rabat joie » lança Mélanie en pinçant la joue de Jack qui grimaça.

-« Bon, on entre ou on discute ? » gronda Sarah.

-« C'est parti » annonça Tom.

Sarah s'attarda un instant pour chuchoter :

-« Désolé John, elles sont assez « expressives ».

-« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, j'ai connu pire » répliqua Reese amusé.

Sarah sourit et avança vers le bâtiment d'un pas décidé.

Reese la suivit plus perturbé qu'il ne le laissait paraître. En effet, tandis qu'il écoutait la conversation, il avait cru entendre un son désapprobateur émit par son partenaire lorsque les filles s'étaient montrés « expressives » à son égard. Rêve ou réalité ?

-« C'est bon Finch ? Vous les avez identifiés ? »

-« Oui, je collecte les informations »

Sa voix était clairement tendue. _Ce n'était pas une illusion_ constata Reese, il sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en lui.

Il décida de tenter une réflexion :

-« Et ?, des éléments suspects sur mes admiratrices et leurs cavaliers ? »

-« Vos quoi ? » s'étrangla spontanément l'informaticien.

Trop spontanément pour que cela passe inaperçu.

Reese le constata et s'en réjouit.

Finch le constata et s'en désespéra.

-« C'est ce milieu Finch, j'adopte le vocabulaire ».

-« En effet, je constate que vous vous adaptez rapidement à votre environnement actuel » répliqua Finch avec aigreur.

L'ex agent fut tenter de poursuivre mais il préféra en rester là. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses car cette fois il était certain que ce n'était pas juste son imagination et que le comportement de son partenaire était différent.

La discothèque était pleine mais Sarah et ses amis disposaient d'une loge réservée.

Reese mena une surveillance discrète mais il ne se passa rien. Si la menace existe, ce n'était pas pour ce soir songea t'il sur le chemin du retour. Demain il serait temps d'examiner les informations sur les amis de leur numéro. Et d'en collecter d'autre et pas seulement sur Sarah Wellers se promit-il. Reese sourit à la perspective de cette nouvelle quête.

OoooooooooO

Le lendemain Reese attendait dans le salon pour commencer cette nouvelle journée de surveillance. Miss Wellers s'était enfermée dans sa chambre avec son manager.

Lorsque des éclats de voix retentirent, il se précipita à l'étage, et entra sans attendre, prêt à toutes éventualités.

-« John? » Sursauta Sarah

Elle était assise devant un petit bureau et Brent se tenait devant elle, image vivante de l'indignation

-« Ah vous voilà vous ? Vous n'êtes pas censé la surveiller ? »

-« Pas jusque dans ma chambre Brent » s'exclama Sarah exaspérée. « Et ce n'est pas une stupide lettre qui va m'assassiner! ».

-« Peut-être pas la lettre mais son auteur » commença Brent.

-« Puis je voir » le coupa Reese, s'emparant de la lettre sans attendre la permission.

-« Des menaces pas vraiment précises, et anonymes évidement » constata-t-il, « Vous en recevez souvent ? ».

-« J'en trouve tous les deux jours chaque fois que j'arrive, et elle ne s'en soucie pas ! »

-« Vous avez gardé les autres ? »

-« Bien sûr, pour la police, mais ils ne font rien évidement et… »

Reese l'interrompit à nouveau, peu désireux de perdre du temps avec les lamentations de l'agent

-« J'aimerai les examiner aussi ».

-« Je vous l'ai dit, elles sont dans les mains de la police ».

Reese resta pensif, il en avait au moins une à examiner

A cet instant Sarah soupira

-« Elles n'y sont pas toute." »

-« Quoi ? » Brama Brent apoplectique.

-« Ces lettres arrivent tous les jours » précisa Sarah, « mais tu ne passe à l'heure du courrier qu'un jour sur deux ». Elle retira une poignée de lettres d'un des tiroirs du bureau.

-« Tenez » dit-elle en les tendant à John.

-« Merci. J'aimerai les faire examiner par un ami, puis je les emmener ? » demanda t-il

-« Allez y ».

-« Il est de la police ? » questionna l'agent.

-« Non, il est mieux que cela » affirma Reese.

L'imprésario ouvrait la bouche sur de nouvelles protestations mais Sarah le devança

-« Si c'est votre ami je lui fais confiance autant qu'à vous ». « Et de toute façon la police ne peut rien, alors autant essayez une autre solution » ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Brent.

-« Merci Sarah, je vais les lui transmettre ».

-« Vous pouvez y aller. Je ne bouge pas d'ici ».

-« Je serais rapide » promis John.

Il sorti précipitamment

-« Finch j'ai des lettres pour vous. Peut-on se rejoindre à mi chemin ? »

OoooooooooO

Une heure plus tard, il était de retour et rejoignit Sarah qui finissait de se préparer pour sa prochaine séance photo prévue à 11H. La jeune femme remarqua immédiatement son air contrarié.

-« John quelque chose ne va pas ? Ce sont les lettres ? ».

-« Non rassurez vous ». L'ex agent s'en voulu de ce moment d'inattention. « Tout va bien, mon ami va examiner les lettres et s'il y a un indice à trouver il le trouvera » affirma t-il.

Sarah sourit rassurée.

-« Bien je serais prête dans dix minutes ».

-« Je vous attends près de la voiture »

Il sorti en direction du garage. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas pris la peine de dissimuler sa contrariété et il avait inquiété la jeune fille. Cela ne se reproduirait plus.

La vérité est qu'il était déçu. Il avait rejoint Harold dans un café à mi chemin. Secrètement satisfait de cette occasion de voir son partenaire qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis trois jours. Et aussi il espérait profiter de l'occasion pour commencer "sa quête".

Assis à l'écart, ils avaient pris le temps de discuter quelques minutes de l'affaire.

Mais Finch ne lui avait pas semblé différent de d'habitude, parfaitement égal à lui même. Et les quelques allusions qu'il avait glissé dans la conversation étaient tombées à plat. Laissant visiblement l'informaticien de marbre.

Rien ne l'interpella dans le comportement de son partenaire. Peut-être était-il juste un peu plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il était visiblement fatigué.

L'ex agent en déduit qu'il s'était trompé.

 _-« J'ai interprété les signes comme je le voulais et j'ai failli commettre une erreur »_ soupira t-il.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la déception. Preuve qu'il s'était permis de croire plus qu'il n'était raisonnable de le faire malgré ses préventions. Et il en souffrait. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

De son côté Finch s'efforçait de remettre ses idées en place. Un peu plus tôt il avait dû déployer des trésors de self contrôle face à l'attitude quelque peu invasive de son partenaire.

C'était comme s'il cherchait à obtenir une information et plusieurs fois il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Que voulait t-il savoir ? Au milieu d'une mission le moment était mal choisi pour tenter de fouiller à nouveau son passé !

A un moment Finch avait été à deux doigts de se trahir. Il en frissonna rétrospectivement. Et il en était perturbé, « _il ne peut quand même pas avoir deviné mes sentiments ?, non, se rassura t-il, il doit soupçonner que je lui cache quelque chose et le connaissant il ne lâchera rien avant d'avoir découvert le secret, je dois donc juste lui en fournir un autre! »_

OooooooooO

John et Sarah se frayait un chemin dans les coulisse du petit théâtre lorsqu'un employé les intercepta

-« Sarah Wellers? »

-« Oui »

-« Je dois vous conduire à votre loge. Celle qui vous avez été attribuée est hors service. »

-« Pourquoi cela? » questionna John

-« Sais pas. Une fuite d'eau il me semble. Je sais juste qu'il a fallu en trouver une autre » répondit l'employé avec un haussement d'épaule trahissant son indifférence.

Sarah questionna John du regard. « Suivons le nous aviserons » lui répondit t-il.

L'employé les abandonna devant la nouvelle loge située à l'extrémité du bâtiment. Reese s'avança

-« J'entre d'abord inspecter les lieux ».

-« D'accord » répondit Sarah en reculant pour le laisser passer.

John ne trouva rien de suspect dans la loge. Pourtant il ressentait une impression bizarre dans cette pièce. Son instinct lui soufflait de se méfier et il se trompait rarement.

-« Vous pouvez entrer » fini t-il par concéder.

La jeune femme s'avança mais eu un mouvement de recul devant l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce. Les lumières tamisées laissaient l'ombre envahir les coins, l'ensemble semblait vaguement abandonné Elle frémit.

-« Je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici » murmura-t-elle.

John s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle l'arrêta

-« John pourriez-vous », elle hésita, « pourriez-vous rester à l'intérieur? Cette pièce est comment dire ? »

-« Oppressante ? » suggéra l'ex agent

-« Oui. Vous le sentez vous aussi ? »

-« En effet. Vous devriez vous dépêchez de vous changer, nous pourrons en sortir plus vite. Je reste près de la porte » affirma t-il en lui tournant le dos.

-« Merci » répondit-elle en s'installant devant la coiffeuse.

-« Finch, Sarah a changé de loge. Nous sommes à l'extrémité du bâtiment ».

-« Je cherche les plans M Reese. Soupçonnez-vous quelque chose? ».

-« Non. Enfin peut être… »

-« Je fais confiance à votre instinct M Reese, il n'est jamais pris en défaut ».

-« Comme votre génie Harold » le taquina spontanément Reese. Leur complicité retrouvée le rassurant et lui faisant presque oublier la déception éprouvée une heure plus tôt

Finch sourit.

-« Un point partout dans ce cas ».

Reese allait répondre lorsqu'un déclic attira son attention

-« Qu'es ce que ? »

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée.

Il se tourna vers Sarah. Elle le fixait les yeux écarquillaient par la peur. Elle aussi avait entendu le déclic.

John traversa la pièce mais la petite fenêtre était elle aussi hermétiquement close. Il savait pour l'avoir vérifié qu'il n'existait pas d'autre issue.

-« Que ce passe t'il M Reese ? » questionna Finch alarmé.

-« Il semble que nous soyons piégés ici Finch. Si c'est un dispositif électronique vous pourriez peut être … »

-« Je cherche » souffla t-il

L'ex agent pouvait entendre les mains de l'informaticien courir rapidement sur le clavier.

Un sifflement se fit entendre alors, Sarah sursauta

-« John la trappe d'aération » s'exclama t'elle en la montrant du doigt.

Reese compris instantanément, saisissant un foulard il le tendit à la jeune femme.

-« Mettez ça devant votre bouche, respirez lentement ».

-« Finch nous allons être gazés ».

L'informaticien redoubla d'effort mais le système était en circuit fermé, inaccessible.

Il frissonna d'horreur en captant un bruit sourd dans l'oreillette.

-« M Reese ?, John ? »

Il connaissait ce bruit, celui d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol.

-« John répondez moi ! » implora t-il


	3. Chapter 3

_Fin du suspens !_

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour ses encouragements_

 _Merci Nourann et Jade181184 pour vos commentaires_

 _Bonne lecture !_

John ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se sentait nauséeux et vaguement désorienté.

Il se redressa en position assise et se rendit compte qu'il avait les poignets et les chevilles entravés.

Il sentit un mur contre son dos et un sol de terre battu sous lui. Une faible lumière provenant d'un soupirail constituait la seule source de lumière de cette pièce où flottait une odeur d'humidité, une cave à priori.

Il tourna la tête et distingua une forme plus claire allongée sur le sol.

-« Sarah » appela t-il « Sarah réveillez vous ».

Un murmure lui répondit.

-« Sarah vous allez bien ? »

-« John ? »

-« Je suis à votre droite ».

Elle se redressa péniblement.

-« Où sommes-nous ? »

-« Dans une cave apparemment. Mais j'ignore de quel immeuble. Vous pouvez vous rapprocher ?»

-« Je suis attachée » souffla t-elle.

Il sentit la panique montait en elle.

-« Restez calme. Je vais vous sortir d'ici mais vous devez garder votre sang froid ».

Sarah expira profondément.

-« Peux toujours essayer » marmonna t-elle.

-« Je savais que vous étiez courageuse » l'encouragea Reese tandis qu'elle rampait vers lui.

-« Ces liens sont trop serrés » gémit t-elle

-« Juste une minute » répondit t-il

Un instant plus tard il avait libéré ses poignets et se penchait pour détacher ses jambes.

-« Oh, vous avez pris des cours avec Houdini ? » demanda la jeune femme admirative.

-« Je me débrouille ».

Encore deux minutes et la jeune femme avait retrouvé sa liberté de mouvements.

-« Ca fait du bien même si c'est toujours aussi angoissant » constata t-elle.

-« Au moins nous pourrons nous défendre ».

-« Contre qui ? »

-« Nous le saurons sans doute bientôt ».

La jeune femme se rembrunit.

-« Sarah, je ne vous dirais pas de ne pas avoir peur, juste de me faire confiance. Vous pouvez faire ça ?»

-« Oui ça je peux « marmonna t-elle

-« Ils doivent déjà être à notre recherche. Mes amis vont nous retrouver » ajouta t-il pour la réconforter.

Elle s'assit contre le mur tandis que l'ex agent faisait le tour de la pièce à tâtons. Mais la porte était la seule issue. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre.

Le temps semblait s'écouler plus lentement à l'intérieur de la cave. Sarah frissonna Heureusement elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer et portait toujours le pull et le jean qu'elle avait enfilé avant de partir. Sans un mot Reese ôta sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-« Merci »

Ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre pour se réchauffer.

-« Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous garder longtemps ici ? » demanda Sarah au bout d'un moment.

-« Ca m'étonnerait, ils doivent avoir un but précis. Peut être une rançon» hasarda l'ex agent.

-« J'aimerai bien qu'ils se décident à annoncer la couleur » grogna Sarah « Pas envie de moisir ici ».

-« En tous cas ça me fait réaliser » ajouta t'elle après quelque minutes.

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Que la vie est courte »

Reese ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce constat.

-« Si nous en réchappons je vais changer certaines choses » souffla Sarah.

-« C'est le moment des bonnes résolutions ? »

-« Je suis sérieuse. Je dirais à Brent que je veux un jour de congé par semaine et voir mes parents plus souvent et… elle hésita, et j'irai voir Paul ».

-« Le fiancé de votre amie ».

-« Oui » Sarah sourit en constatant que John n'avait pas seulement fait semblant de l'écouter.

-« C'est une bonne idée »

-« En tous cas ça clarifiera les choses. Si je survis à tout ça je ne retiendrais plus que l'essentiel. »

Elle attendit un instant puis ajouta.

-« Et vous devriez en faire autant ! »

-« Pardon ? » souffla Reese surpris.

-« Vous devriez en faire autant » répéta t-elle, « avec cette personne, celle avec qui c'est compliqué »

-« Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée ».

-« Vous ne voulez pas tenter votre chance ? Si vous ne le faite pas aucune chance de connaître la vérité ».

-« Je connais la vérité » murmura Reese, se rappelant la rencontre quelques heures plus tôt.

-« Et ? »

Reese hésita, cette conversation avait quelque chose d'irréelle.

-« Je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques »

-« Vous lui avez demandé alors ? » insista Sarah.

-« Non »

-« Mais vous savez quand même ? »

-« Non, je devine » répondit Reese de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« Alors vous êtes médium » se moqua la jeune fille.

Un sourire triste passa sur le visage de l'ex agent.

-« Non mais je le connais bien »

-« Je vois. Cela vous donne le droit de décider à sa place alors ? »

-« Sarah.. » commença Reese qui voulait plus que tout cesser cette conversation.

-« Non » le coupa t-elle. « Vous faites comme moi John, vous décidez pour l'autre parce que c'est plus facile que de l'interroger et vous obtenez le même résultat : vous passez à côté du bonheur ! »

Reese ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-« Dis comme ça » hasarda t-il.

-« C'est évident » sanctionna Sarah « mais pour moi c'est fini, j'irai voir Paul et je lui déballe tout ! ».

-« Et s'il vous rejette ? » questionna Reese presque malgré lui.

-« Je serais fixée et je tournerais la page. Et vous devriez faire pareille».

-« Vous êtes têtue » constata Reese.

-« Seulement pour les bonnes causes »

Reese allait répliquer quand un bruit de voix se fit entendre.

-« Bande d'incapables. Je vous envoi chercher une fille et vous me la ramener avec son garde du corps. Que voulez vous que j'en fasse idiots ? »

-« Il était dans la chambre avec elle, on savait pas quoi faire alors on a pris les deux ».

-« Encore une fois que voulez vous que j'en fasse ? ».

-« Ben il peut peut-être servir ? »

-« A quoi ? à aider Sarah à m'échapper ? »

John et Sarah échangèrent un regard entendu devant l'exactitude de ces propos.

-« Je vais devoir prendre des dispositions »

-« On fait quoi ? » interrogea une troisième voix.

-« Laissez-moi réfléchir »

Le silence retomba.

-« Avez-vous reconnu une des voix ? » demanda Reese

-« Non désolée et vous ? »

-« Je ne suis pas sur, une impression… »

-« Vous croyez que la police va nous retrouver ? » demanda Sarah d'une petite voix.

-« Oui » affirma Reese se voulant rassurant. « J'ai un ami inspecteur qui doit déjà nous chercher »

-« Celui que vous appeliez régulièrement ? »

Reese la regarda étonné, Sarah sourit.

-« J'ai remarqué que vous restiez souvent un peu en arrière pour téléphoner ».

-« Vous êtes observatrice. En fait j'appelai mon associé, c'est disons ….mon soutien technique ».

-« Un ami aussi ? »

-« Oui ». « Un très bon ami » murmura l'ex agent « Si quelqu'un peut nous retrouver c'est bien lui, je sais qu'il n'arrêtera jamais de nous chercher et il réussira. Il peut faire des miracles avec un ordinateur ».

Sarah perçut l'admiration dans la voix de John ou quelque chose de plus…

-« Vous avez une confiance absolu en lui ».

-« Oui absolu. Il m'a donné une nouvelle vie à un moment où j'étais perdu. Nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre ».

Sarah l'observa sérieuse.

-« C'est lui votre deuxième chance n'es ce pas ? »

John sursauta. La conversation pendant le mariage lui revint. Il regarda Sarah, hésitant, il en avait beaucoup trop dit.

-« J'ai deviné juste ? »

-« Oui » avoua finalement l'ex agent, « c'est lui ».

Sarah réfléchit une minute puis ajouta

-« Alors c'est avec lui que vous devrez avoir une conversation si nous sortons d'ici entier, comme moi avec Paul ».

Reese soupira devant l'entêtement de la jeune fille, mais c'était peut être sa façon de se rassurer sur leur chance de se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

-« Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Vous avez une chance avec Paul »

-« Et pas vous avec…. Heu ? »

-« Harold » concéda Reese

-« Vous êtes sur qu'Harold ne pense pas comme vous ? »

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais hésita.

-« Ah ! Un doute ! » Jubila Sarah

-« J'en ai eu un c'est vrai. Une impression dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire mais je pense que je me trompe ».

-« Vous ne le saurez qu'en posant la bonne question. Donc il faudra la poser ».

Reese regarda la jeune fille, elle semblait tellement déterminée. Plus encore c'était sa propre attitude qui l'intriguait, depuis quand abordait-il ce genre de sujet avec une presque inconnue ? Une preuve que le sujet devait vraiment le perturber !

Un bruit de clés vint les interrompre. Sarah se rapprocha de lui.

-« Quoi qu'il arrive, restez derrière moi compris ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête

OoooooooooO

-« Du nouveau lieutenant ? »

Fusco sentait la tension extrême dans la voix de Finch mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-« Le technicien a fait sauter le dispositif de la porte mais il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur.

La bonne nouvelle c'est que d'après les gars de la scientifique le gaz était juste un anesthésiant. La mauvaise c'est qu'il n'y a aucune trace de superman ou de la fille ».

-« Comment est ce possible ? ».

-« C'est la question, la porte était la seule issue. Vous êtes sur de n'avoir vu sortir personne ? ».

-« Certain. J'ai la bande vidéo de la caméra du couloir sous les yeux, personne n'est entré ou sorti de cette pièce après l'arrivée de John avec Miss Wellers »

-« La fenêtre est bloquée » poursuivit Fusco.

-« Et les plans de l'immeuble n'indique rien inspecteur »

A cet instant un juron attira leur attention.

-« Hé Jimmy fait gaffe tu t'es encore pris les pieds dans la tapis » ricana un agent.

-« Rigole, je me suis fait super mal : y'a un truc la dessous ».

«Fusco réagit immédiatement.

-« Attendez » Il écarta le tapis. Dessous le plancher semblait uniforme. A l'exception d'une latte très légèrement disjointe, sans doute celle que le technicien avait heurtée.

Fusco tira dessus, elle se souleva entrainant ses voisines et découvrant une ouverture.

-« Aidez-moi à dégager ses planches » demanda Fusco.

La trappe donnait sur un passage qui s'enfonçait dans le sol.

-« Quand faut y aller faut y aller » grogna l'inspecteur.

Il descendit prudemment suivit d'un agent. Le passage n'était pas long, juste quelque mètres. Il aboutissait à une porte que Fusco ouvrit avec précaution.

-« Ca donne sur les égouts de la ville. Rien qu'à l'odeur c'était facile à deviner » grogna l'inspecteur.

-« Finch vous êtes toujours là ? » ajouta t-il plus bas.

-« Oui inspecteur, j'ai suivi votre parcours ».

-« S'il les ont emmenés dans les égouts ils peuvent n'importe où ».

-« Oui j'en suis conscient ».

-« Je n'ai pas retrouvé de téléphone sur les lieux » émit Fusco « John a peut être toujours le sien ? »

-« J'ai essayé de le localiser mais il est éteint ou peut être hors d'usage ».

-« Dans ce cas il est tout seul sur ce coup là ».

Le silence qui lui répondit était plus éloquent que des mots.

-« Mais je dis pas qu'il va le rester » ajouta précipitamment Fusco.

-« Je sais, merci inspecteur. Je vous appelle si je trouve une piste »

Finch raccrocha, la poitrine oppressée comme s'il manquait d'oxygène.

- _« Rester concentré »_ murmura t-il _« leurs vies en dépend »_ celle de leur numéro et plus encore celle de son partenaire. Il chassa cette pensée avant qu'elle ne l'envahisse et l'empêche de réfléchir correctement.

Son regard tomba sur les lettres anonymes. Maigre piste. Il n'en avait rien tiré même si quelque chose le perturbait. Une sensation de déjà vue.

Il cogita sur ce problème durant un moment. Et brusquement il comprit… reprenant son clavier il afficha les informations recueillies sur les amis de Sarah. Il avait sous les yeux la copie d'une lettre de motivation écrite par l'un d'eux et le style lui semblait étrangement familier. Même les lettres ressemblaient à celles des lettres anonymes, juste un peu déformées. Trouvé un logiciel de comparaison lui fut un jeu d'enfant et confirma ses soupçons : toute ces lettres avaient un même auteur : Jack Wilson.

Il chercha immédiatement toutes les adresses fréquentées par ce dernier tout en contactant l'inspecteur pour lui faire part de sa piste.

OoooooooooO

-« Bien, descendez chercher la fille. L'autre restera en bas. Le temps que les flics le retrouve nous seront loin. Et faite attention, ce gars à l'air de connaître son métier »

-« Ils sont attachés solides » commenta l'un des deux autre gars.

Reese se tourna vers Sarah et chuchota :

-« Faite comme si vous étiez toujours attachée ».

-« Compris »

Les deux hommes de mains descendirent, le visage dissimulé sous une cagoule. Reese n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître la silhouette du premier : l'employé du théâtre.

Brusquement un détail lui revint et il identifia la voix de leur chef…

Le premier type s'avança vers eux alors que le second se tenait en retrait, pistolet à la main, pour les surveiller. Reese eut un sourire moqueur, _toujours les mêmes erreurs_ pensa-t-il. L'homme tenait son arme trop haut, à la première balle le recul lui enverrait l'arme dans le visage, _débutant!_

Le premier homme voulu s'avancer vers Sarah mais John lui barra le chemin.

-« Faut remonter ma petite dame » grogna-t-il cherchant à contourner l'ex agent.

-« Elle n'ira nulle part » gronda Reese.

-« Pas toi qui décide » répliqua l'autre en se rapprochant de lui. Reese n'attendait que cela pour le saisir et le neutraliser, il ne mit que quelques secondes à l'assommer. Devant la rapidité de l'attaque son complice paniqua et tira. La balle frôla l'ex agent sans l'atteindre, mais comme ce dernier l'avait prévu le tireur se retrouva titubant, le nez en sang, trahit par le recul. Il n'eut aucune peine à l'assommer à son tour.

-« C'est quoi ce cirque bande d'imbécile ! » râla le chef, se décidant à descendre quelques marches arme à la main.

-« Ca suffit »ordonna-t-il.

Sarah sursauta « Jack ! » Reese lui n'était pas surpris. L'homme se tourna vers lui :

-« On se calme. J'ai une arme et moi je sais m'en servir ».

 _« En tous cas il sait la tenir »_ songea Reese en plissant les yeux.

-« Sarah tu viens avec moi »

La réponse fusa, cinglante :

-« Non »

-« Fichu caractère » commenta Jack « Sarah j'ai tout préparé pour nous… »

-« Non » l'interrompit la jeune femme « Pour la centième fois non! Je ne veux pas être avec toi et je ne changerai pas d'avis! ».

-« Les lettres et toute cette mise en scène pour un amour éconduit » commenta Reese, cherchant à capter l'attention de l'autre. « Vous êtes redoutable Sarah ».

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-« Je suis têtue vous le savez ».

Jack s'énerva.

-« Sarah tu dois m'obéir ». La jeune femme croisa les bras dans une attitude de refus. « C'est à cause de l'autre, Paul ? ». Il lançât un regard soupçonneux vers John « Ou un autre ? ».

-« Jack ce n'est ni Paul ni un autre, je ne veux pas de toi c'est tout et maintenant arrête ça et laisse nous partir ».

-« Non tu pars avec moi. Je saurais bien te faire changer d'avis ».

Sarah se glissa derrière John comme celui-ci l'y incitait.

De plus en plus exaspéré Jack continua de descendre.

-« Bon sang Sarah soit raisonnable ! Si tu refuses je tue ce type! »

-« Laisse le tranquille »

-« Alors viens avec moi, j'ai un bateau… »

-« Prends le et j'espère qu'il coulera » répliqua spontanément Sarah.

Jack resta stupéfait alors que Reese admirait la répartit de la jeune fille.

Tenant Reese en joue, Jack se pencha pour empoigner Sarah. Au moment précis où il posait la main sur elle, John se détendit et désarma son agresseur d'un coup précis, mais l'autre se reprit et engagea le combat.

Il se battait mieux que John ne l'avait envisagé mais il prenait tout de même le dessus quand un choc se fit entendre à l'étage, une voix que Reese reconnue immédiatement annonça : « Police, personne ne bouge! ».

Jack se figea et John en profita pour l'assommer. Sarah soupira de soulagement.

-« Lionel par ici, à la cave »

-« John ? » Fusco apparu en haut des marches, « La fille est avec toi ? »

-« Oui »

-« Pas de mal ? » ajouta l'inspecteur en descendant.

-« Non tout va bien »

-« Ouais enfin tout sauf ton arcade sourcilière » se moqua le lieutenant.

-« Incident de parcours » ironisa Reese.

-« Lionel, Sarah Wellers » Il se tourna vers elle « Fusco est mon ami détective » ajouta-t-il.

Lionel lui jeta un regard étonné mais ne releva pas.

-« Je suis contente de vous connaître même si j'aurais préféré d'autre circonstance » affirma Sarah.

Fusco sourit.

-« Et moi je suis heureux de vous retrouver saine et sauve, ne serais ce que pour calmer l'énergumène qui met le commissariat sans dessus dessous avec ses hurlements depuis votre disparition ».

-« Brent évidement » commenta Sarah « C'est sa façon naturelle de s'exprimer ».

-« Ouais Plutôt bruyant ».

-« Comment nous a tu trouvé ? » demanda Reese.

-« A ton avis ? C'est binoclard qui a trouvé la piste. Je crois qu'il aurait été capable de retourner toute la ville pierre par pierre pour y arriver »

Reese sourit à cette affirmation, il se sentait réchauffé par ses mots.

-« Un drôle de numéro aussi celui-là mais efficace » marmonna Fusco

 _« Le bon numéro pour moi »_ songea John.

OoooooooooO

-« Je te la confie Lionel »

-« Pas de soucis

-« Merci pour tout John. Je vous dois beaucoup. »

-« Restez toujours comme vous êtes Sarah ».

Elle sourit.

-« Je penserais à vous, et vous n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit »

-« Promis »

Un infirmier s'approcha de John.

-« Monsieur, vous avez besoin d'une suture ».

Reese recula.

-« Merci, ce ne sera pas nécessaire ».

-« Allez superman profite en » commenta Fusco « c'est la règle et ça n'attire pas l'attention » ajout a-t-il plus bas.

Reese comprit le message.

-« Ok »

Il suivi l'infirmier pour quelques points de suture.

Sarah observait la scène assise près de la seconde ambulance, elle vit Fusco stopper un agent qui passait près de lui et récupérer une boite qu'il déposa à l'arrière de la voiture. Puis après avoir vérifié que personne n'était près de lui, il glissa un objet dans sa poche.

Sarah fronça les sourcils, puis elle comprit et bondit vers l'inspecteur.

-« Inspecteur, c'est le téléphone de John ? »

Lionel sursauta.

-« Heu » bredouilla t-il prit au dépourvu.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faite cela mais je n'ai rien vu ! » Affirma t-elle

Fusco se détendit.

-« Enfin à une condition ».

L'inspecteur dévisagea la jeune femme.

-« Presque rien inspecteur, juste me confier ce téléphone une minute ».

-« Vous voulez le téléphone ? ».

-« Oui. Juste une minute. »

-« Que voulez vous en faire ? » demanda t-il méfiant.

-« Juste aider John. Je ne ferais rien de mal et ne prendrai aucune information c'est juré. D'ailleurs j'aurais pu essayer de vous le subtiliser si j'avais de mauvaises intentions ».

Lionel hésita. « Aider John ? ». Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Si cette fille fait une bêtise Superman lui présentera la note. Mais elle avait l'air sincère.

-« Juste une minute et pas de bêtise »

-« Promis »

Sarah manipula le téléphone pendant quelques instants puis le rendit à Fusco.

-« Voila on peut y aller. Je rêve d'un bon bain »

-« Vous alors, vous n'avez pas été traumatisé » constata Fusco vaguement impressionné.

-« J'avais des anges gardiens inspecteur. Et demain je commence une nouvelle vie ! »

Le téléphone de Finch vibra. Il s'en saisit pour lire le message qui le laissa profondément perplexe.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fin de l'histoire et un petit épilogue en prime_

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour ses encouragements_

 _Merci Nourann et Jade181184 pour vos commentaires_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Reese remercia l'infirmier puis quitta les lieux. Il était temps de rentrer.

Il fut tenté de repasser par la bibliothèque, juste pour revoir son partenaire mais il était déjà tard. Harold une fois rassuré sur l'issue de l'affaire était peut être déjà rentré.

Il chercha son téléphone et réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas récupéré.

Il soupira. Il allait devoir demander à Finch d'effacer les données à distance. En attendant, il s'approcha d'une cabine.

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui M Reese » Il sourit en entendant Sa voix.

-« Je voulais juste vous confirmer que la situation est sous contrôle. Sarah est hors de danger. »

-« Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Vous allez bien ? »

-« Pas de blessure » Finch eu un petit son désapprobateur, « Enfin rien de méchant » corrigea l'ex agent saisissant le message.

« Lionel m'a dit qu'il nous avait trouvé grâce à vos recherches. Merci ».

-« Pas de quoi M Reese, c'est ma part du travail ».

-« Toujours parfaitement remplie » commenta Reese. Entendre la voix tranquille de son ami était apaisant. Il murmura :

-« Je suis content de vous entendre Harold ».

-« Moi aussi M Reese » L'informaticien jugea que la conversation prenait une drôle de tournure. Il décida d'y remédier.

-« Vous seriez aimable d'éviter de vous faire kidnapper à l'avenir M Reese. Sinon il ne vous servira à rien de me recommander d'être moins stressé ».

Reese eu un petit rire.

-« Ok Finch, je rajoute ça sur la liste des choses à éviter ».

Finch sourit en sentant la détente chez son partenaire.

-« Vous devriez aller vous reposer maintenant, c'est mérité M Reese »

-« Je vais rentrer »

Il y eu un instant de silence puis John commença :

-« Harold »

-« Oui ?»

Reese hésita, que voulait –il dire au juste ? Il avait trop de questions et pas assez de mots. Il préféra se taire.

-«Non rien d'important. A demain Finch»

-« Bonne nuit John » murmura Finch.

L'ex agent frissonna d'entendre son prénom prononcé aussi doucement.

L'informaticien raccrocha perturbé. Qu'allait t-il dire avant que le silence ne lui semble une meilleure option ? Et que signifiait le message ? Il devina que le sommeil le fuirait cette nuit là.

OoooooooooO

-« Bonjour Finch, petit déjeuner » annonça Reese en entrant dans leur repère

-« Bonjour M Reese »

L'informaticien remarqua les traits tirés de son partenaire mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-« Avons-nous un nouveau numéro ? »

-« Non, pas encore ».

-« Profitez-en pour vous détendre un peu ».

-« Hum, pourquoi pas » fini par répondre l'ex agent « Je vais aller faire un tour avec Bear »

-« Entendu »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais Finch le rappela.

-« M Reese »

-« Oui ? »

-« Reprenez donc votre téléphone. Je suis passé près du commissariat ce matin et l'inspecteur Fusco me l'a rendu ».

-« Bien. Justement je pensais que j'allais devoir m'en procurer un autre et vous demander d'effacer les données ».

-« Hé bien ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne pense pas que l'inspecteur ait fouillé votre téléphone ».

-« Non, sans doute pas »

Reese s'avança et repris l'appareil. Il eu une hésitation puis se détourna.

-« A plus tard Harold, appelez moi au besoin. Viens Bear »

Finch le regarda partir, persuadé qu'il serait bientôt de retour.

Reese sorti et commença la promenade. Une fois au parc, il sorti son téléphone pour vérifier que rien n'avait été changé. Il se figea en voyant le sms envoyé la veille. Sarah ! Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?

Evidement elle avait deviné qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse. Mais elle ne pourrait pas le vérifier et il comptait là dessus. Mais comment avait –elle obtenu son téléphone ?  
Finch avait déjà du lire le sms. Que devait-il lui dire ? Il devait trouver une excuse !

Un instant il fut tenté de dire la vérité simplement. Sarah n'avait pas tort : s'il ne disait rien il ne saurait jamais, et il songea combien il aimerait avoir une certitude. Mais les risques étaient vraiment trop grands.

 _-« Soit je dis la vérité, soit je trouve une excuse, soit je fais comme si de rien était »_ songea t-il.

Aucune de ces options n'étaient réellement satisfaisante et il passa l'heure suivante à les examiner sans trouver de solution à son problème.

Finch se sentait nerveux. Le stress de leur dernière mission, le manque de sommeil et toujours les mêmes questions : « que signifiait le message ? » « John allait –il partir ? Et pour qui ? »

Allait-il se retrouver à nouveau seul ? Lui resterait le vide comme après Grace. Et même pire parce que cette fois il perdrait aussi son but.

Il consulta son téléphone, relut à nouveau le message de Sarah qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur :

 _« Merci pour votre aide Harold. John a des choses à vous dire. J'espère que vous l'écouterez. Sarah Wellers »_

Ces non dit lui devenaient insupportables. Il fallait en finir !

Lorsqu'il entendit le pas de Reese résonner dans l'entrée, il était prêt à tout entendre.

Il perçu immédiatement la tension dans l'attitude de son partenaire.

 _-« Il est nerveux, autant que moi »_ constata t-il

Bear vint réclamer une caresse avant de rejoindre son panier penaud, _« même lui sent la tension entre nous »._

Reese hésita, se racla la gorge puis hasarda.

-« Rien de nouveau Finch ? »

-« Non rien du tout M Reese »

-« Bien » Il tourna dans la pièce, mal à l'aise. Finch le laissa faire un moment, puis voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas, il passa à l'attaque.

-« N'avez-vous rien à me dire M Reese ? »

L'ex agent se figea. A cet instant il eu la pensée incongrue qu'il aurait préféré se trouver face à une douzaine de criminels plutôt que face à son patron qui finalement se trouvait à cet instant bien plus susceptible de le blesser qu'une douzaine d'armes.

-« Non Finch » _ce n'était pas le bon moment_ décida t'il _, en admettant qu'il arrive un jour !_

A ces mots Finch ne se contint plus.

-« J'ai reçu un sms m'informant du contraire pourtant. »

-« Ah oui le sms. Sarah n'aurait pas du l'envoyer, ce n'était pas important » tenta John incertain.

-« Ca suffit M Reese. Assez de non dit ! J'ai entendu votre conversation lors du mariage. Toute la conversation » insista t-il « Je veux savoir qui est votre « seconde chance » et qui va vous enlever à moi, faire cesser nos missions et… » Il hésita, « et me briser le cœur » ajouta t-il plus bas, baissant la tête.

-« Vous brisez le cœur ?» répéta John choqué.

Finch savait qu'il en avait trop dit. Alors au point où il en était :

-« Oui parce qu'en partant vous l'emporterez avec vous » souffla t-il sans oser lever les yeux.

-« Oh Harold » John traversa la pièce et s'empara du visage de l'informaticien.

-« Harold, si j'emmène votre cœur avec moi ce sera pour le garder près du mien et faire en sorte qu'ils battent au même rythme en partageant les mêmes sentiments ».

Il observa l'informaticien, anxieux, cherchant à lire sa réponse. Finch le regarda droit dans les yeux, un peu perdu, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-« Vous êtes ma seconde chance. Le voulez vous Harold ? Un seul cœur pour deux ? »

-« Oui » répondit-il sans hésitation.

Il ne put rien ajouter, John l'embrassait éperdument et il lui répondit avec la même passion.

-« Sarah avait raison » murmura Reese quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. « Se taire est le meilleur moyen de passer à côté du bonheur ».

Il réfléchit un instant puis ajouta.

-« Ca aurait était plus simple si vous étiez moins énigmatique Harold »

Finch prit un air vexé.

-« Ca aurait était plus simple si vous étiez moins… taquin John »

John rit de la remarque.

-« Peut être, mais je sais que vous aimez ça ! » puis il ajouta :

-« En tous cas je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de sauver un numéro »

-« Je ne peux que vous approuvez John » Finch resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa à nouveau.

OoooooooooO

Lorsque John entra dans la bibliothèque ce matin là, Finch l'attendait une enveloppe à la main.

-« Bonjour Harold » dit-il en l'embrassant.

Finch lui rendit son baiser.

-« Mission terminée ? »

-« Oui. La nuit a été agitée mais notre numéro est sauf ».

-« Bien. L'inspecteur Fusco m'a transmis ceci »

Reese ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le faire- part.

Sarah Wellers et Paul Harding sont honorés de vous inviter à leur mariage, etc…

-« Sarah a réussie alors ? » souffla Reese.

-« Cette jeune femme est très déterminée » constata Finch avec un sourire lourd de sous entendus.

-« Préparez votre plus beau costume Harold, je ne manquerai pas cette fête ».

Finch écarquilla les yeux.

-« Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Envoyez un présent suffira ».

-« Nous sommes déjà apparus ensemble Harold. Sarah sera enchantée de faire votre connaissance »

-« Que faites vous de la couverture médiatique ? Miss Wellers va attirer les photographes comme un aimant ».

-« Je saurais éviter les photographes. Je tiens à faire plaisir à Sarah. Sans elle nous serions toujours deux au lieu d'un » affirma Reese.

Finch continua de protester mais John se glissa derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras, il l'attira contre sa poitrine et chuchota à son oreille, son souffle dans son cou faisant frissonner l'informaticien :

-« Pas de refus Harold. De toute façon j'ai bien d'autres arguments que des mots pour vous convaincre… »


End file.
